Video service providers currently provide multiple services and programs, including cable television, network television, and video on demand, to their customers. In some instances, individual customers may receive combinations of these multiple services from a single video service provider.
Video content may be hosted and provided by a video content provider to devices associated with customers of the video content provider. Customers may complete a transaction such as a subscription, purchase, or rental and receive an entitlement to access to particular video content from the video content provider. The video content provider may manage a relationship with the customer based on the entitlements.